yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17
Thorny Path 7 (イバラミチ 7, Ibaramichi 7) is the 17th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kyosuke pulls out a napkin from his chest-pocket, giving it to Hime and another to Akina as well. He then pulls out an onigiri, handing it to Hime to eat and tells Hime to straighten up. Meanwhile, Kotoha finishes cleaning up after having gunpowder all over her. She notices rumbling and wonder if it is an earthquake or tremor. Akina notes that they now have the advantage. The old man pulls out a container containing several lizards. A large beam of light hits the lizards and several more of the large youkai emerge from the smoke. Akina deduces the the old man caused them to fall. Touka question the situation ask is falling not an act of nature. Eiji is surprised by this event. Hime and Kyosuke proceed to take care of the new enemies and Akina states he can take of one using his tuning. Kyosuke tells Akina to stay back, having heard the side effects of tuning from Juri and that he had already used it enough. Akina tells the two he feels useless, to which Kyosuke responds that him just being there is more than enough to support the youkai living in the town. Hime tells Akina that he is better suited to cooking and cleaning and the food he cooks is delicious. Akina grabs Hime’s scarf to inspect and tells Hime that once the problem is over that he will fix and clean the scarf for her. As Hime and Kyosuke prepare for battle, Akina is taken into a nearby building. Kyosuke and Hime defeat the current set of enemies, but the old man pulls out another container of lizards and crates more large youkai. Hime notices Jinroku on the roof using his device. A large crane appears and hits knocks enlarged lizards. Kiku, Jinroku and Akina are on the roof as Jinroku gloats about his device. Hime asks why they had not evacuated and Jinroku replies saying he has no choice but to protect himself. The old man orders the creature to destroy the shop. The creature attacks the shop only to have Hime block all of their attacks. Jinoroku ask why Hime is going to such lengths to protect the shop to which she replies it the mayor’s duty to protect the town. Jinroku notices Himes scarf is taking damage and ask is it not something she treasure. Hime begins to say her choice if she had to choose the town and her scarf but begins to cry. Jinroku then pushes a button on his device, causing his shop to self destruct. Jinroku tells Hime because she had their memories sealed he had forgotten something important left in his care. Hime begins to feel a surge of power as a large crack crossing the ruins of the store begins to emanate light. Jinroku tells Hime that this is the power of the earth that flows underground known as the earth pulse or Dragon Pulse and that it was left in his care by Hime’s grandmother. From the light, Hime manifests a spear made of energy, the real dragon spear. With this, Hime begins to attack the large creature, and performs the final stage of her attack successfully, defeating the rest of the creatures. Characters in order of appearance * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Hime Yarizakura * Kotoha Isone * Enjin Hiizumi (Disguised) * Eiji Shinozuka * Kazuyoshi Morino * Touka Kishi * Jinroku Yotsuya * Kiku Yotsuya Navigation Category:Chapters